a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a grate for receiving dishware, particularly in movable racks or rack carts, having a base frame and grate bars extending in one direction.
Background Art
Grates of this type have grate bars extending in a straight line. Since these grate bars are either made of stainless steel or chromed, they have a relatively smooth surface and in view of the fact that all of the grate bars of a grate lie in the same plane they have the disadvantage that dishware deposited on them can easily slip off when acted upon by slight forces, which occurs particularly when grates of this type are used in displaceable or movable racks or rack carts.